Assassin Unwilling
by Elf under cover
Summary: Someone is after Halt, but can he find out who before his time runs out? and what dose the new comer have to do with any of it? and what of the "One %" sorry not the best summary but R&R any way!
1. Chapter 1

Halt had never felt to comfortable in festivals. All the noise and crowds, but he would have traded all that for what was happening right now. The marry crowd had been silenced as a small rugged bone weary Ranger horse drug it's hooves towards him. The Ranger on top slumped over in the saddle, cradling a bloodied arm agenced him self.

"Halt?" Baron Arald frowned. Halt was already running up next to the fallen Ranger.

"Easy now, Your alright." Halt whispered as the boy started squirming when he took him from the saddle. Halt knew he was most certainly not all right but he also knew that if this ranger mover around any more than necessary he'd lose more blood that he already had.

"Ga'na fin' 'alt…" The Ranger's eyes flickered weakly, not really seeing any thing.

"Consider him found." Halt laid him flat. "Get a healer." He ordered into the crowed that had gathered. A dagger's criss crossing signature was across the boy's chest. When ever he coughed droplets of blood came out from pale lips. "What's you name?"

"….Lucian…." The boy moaned. "Haf'a fin'm'em"

"Clam down." Baron Arald was keeling on the other side, "Good Lord! His arm!"

The arm was broken and had long black quills jammed in deeply. This was no fight, Lucian had been tortured.

"My house is closer." Halt muttered.

O*O*O*O*O

"His horse is alright. I got her settled down out back." Will sat down across from Halt. "Have you ever seen him before?"

"Not that I remember." Halt frowned. "And what's more Lucian had both a bronze and a silver oak leaf. And this." Halt dropped the two oak leafs on the table and a pendent. It was gold and had a flaming bird in flight engraved on it. "That's something a Fire Dancer would have."

Will frowned. "Are you saying Lucian's not a Ranger?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. It's also likely he is one, after all he's built like one and the horse did carry him." Halt glanced at Lucian's still form on Will's old bed.

"What ever Aden gave him is going to keep him sound asleep for a few howers." Will stood. Aden had been in the small house a mere thirty minutes ago tending Lucian, leavening after he'd finally convinced Lucian to swallow the herbal tea he'd made.

"Keep an eye on him Will." Halt stood and headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Will fallowed him.

"Out." Was the only words Will heard before the door closed.


	2. Lucian

Halt shook his head. Nothing about the new comer made any since. He had found the tools of a fire dancer in the saddlebags, and he had been armed with Ranger's weapons. If he was supposed to pretend to be a Ranger then why would he have the fire dancer's tools?

He sighed, tracking back the hove prints of the Lucian's horse. He'd gone completely out of view of his fiefdom and there was still no sign that Lucian had been fallowed with in a hundred yards in any direction.

Still something didn't feel right…

O*O*O*O*O

Horace had come over to try and help Will escape the pure boredom of watching a boy who would not move, and solve the never ending puzzle of Lucian. "And Halt hadn't ever seen him before?"

"No." Will shook his head. "But he has all the tools to be a Ranger, but at the same time a fire dancer."

"Mumflinga….." Lucian tried to roll over but hit his wounded arm, and was awake in a yelp. "W-where am I?" dazed Jade green eyes blinked up at the two friends.

"Halt's house." Horace said simply. "You do know who that is right?"

"Who doesn't?" Lucian blinked again, slowly trying to sit up. "Where is he? I have to warn him…" Lucian frowned.

"Warn him of what?" Will leaned forward.

"I-I can't remember…"

"What?" Horace blinked. "What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I can't…I don't know…" Lucian's frown deepened.

"We'll figure it out." Will assured him "For now can you tell us why you have this?" He held the fire dancer's pendent just out of reach. Lucian's eyes widened and he tried to grab for it. "Why would a Ranger have this?"

"Give it back! It was my father's!" Lucian sat up more earning a painful flash across his chest. "Please, it's the last thing I have of him." But at the word 'father' Will had already dropped the pendent. Both he and Horace knew the emptiness that came with the loss of a parent.

"It's your father's?" Horace placed the pendent in Lucian's good hand. Lucian nodded.

"He was a fire dancer, taught me every thing. Mother was a Angle."

"Angle?"

"In the Carnival Fantima." Lucian sighed. "That was my life for eleven years." For a long time they were all very quite. Will and Horace were still digesting the news when Lucian spoke again. "And before you ask my master is Morgan." He yawned drifting off again.

"Morgan?" Horace frowned "But that's a woman's name."

"Yep." Lucian yawned his eyes closed before he ever saw Halt step out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Will turned around.

"Since he woke up, of coarse you three all chatting like old ladies never even heard the door open." Halt leaned agenced the wall.

"Can Morgan be his master?" Horace asked.

"No." Halt shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Why?"

"She died a year ago."


	3. Arrow

"Dead?" Lucian tried to sit up again. Halt pushed him back down. "Morgan can't be dead…she's just…"

"We're really sorry about this." Will tried but Lucian shook his head.

"She's not dead I swear! I saw her!"

"How long ago?" Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Before all this…I can't really remember…it gets kinda hazy…" Lucian sighed. "You can't scream if you're dead." He muttered.

"Did she ever stop?" Halt sighed. It was cruel but crueler still would be to promise him that Morgan was still alive only to have him find her gone later.

"I think I passed out." Lucian closed his eyes trying to rembur. "I had to do something for her…no that was before…after?" he paused taking a shaky breath. "She's not dead."

"Then where is she?" Halt questioned, a hand still on Lucian's chest to prevent any attempts to get up. "How long ago was the last time you saw her?" The injured Ranger's eyes opened, widening as his memory came short again.

"I-I don't know, but she's not dead! She can't be dead!" Lucian closed his eyes to try and stop the tears. "She's the last thing I have left! She can't be dead!" he struggled to get up till Halt and Will both had to hold him down. "Please I can find her!"

"Lucian,"

"Please!" Lucian begged, "The Sorcerer it has something to do with the Sorcerer!"

"Lucian,"

"Just let me look for her!"

Halt sighed as the struggles gave way to sobs. At a loss for words he got up and walked out the door. He felt for the young apprentice, truly he did. Morgan was his foster sister after all.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Will had been watching Lucian when he disappeared. Boots, weapons, cloak, every thing but the boy's small pony was gone. Halt had left to look for him, leaving the lack luster baby-sitter to wait in the small house should Lucian wander back. Will sat gambling in the stable, Tug snorting every now and then at a 'Right Tug?' that ended every other sentence.

"Will!" Halt's voice rang out through the night. Will frowned running towards the voice, something didn't sound right. He could see Halt now, he was bent over in the saddle, Lucian slung over in front of him. "Will, take him." Halt slid down, staggering as if he was drunk and dizzy.

His hand clutching an arrow that had made it's home in his leg.

Lucian stirred as Will sat him on the ground running to support Halt. "What happened?" Will demanded as the cut running along Halt's brow became visible. Slowly easing Halt into the grass Will looked back at Lucian. The boy hadn't moved and stared at them blankly. No recognition graced his features as Will moved to lead him over to Halt's side.

It was as if nothing but emptiness lay behind his eyes that looked past the face in front of him.

"I think I know what I was to be warned of." Halt gritted his teeth and yanked the arrow free. "Damn Assassin." He swore pressing his hand over the blood flow.

"Lucian," Will shook the boy gently.

Lucian shuttered and blinked, looking around. "W-where am I?" he groaned in pain clutching his injured arm to his body. The bandages were torn. "Why's my head feel…" He slumped to the ground, eyes closing as he sunk in a dark dreamless oblivion. "…I-I couldn't find her…Morgan…sh-she's still…"

"Get him inside and get Horace to watch him." Halt ordered.

"What about you?" Will pushed down on the hole in Halts leg.

"You'll have to get Aden." Halt brushed off Will's hands. "Will, trust no one else."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Halt held out the arrow for Will to see. "Now go."

Will slung Lucian over his shoulders carrying him back into the house, mind racing.

It had been a Ranger's arrow that pierced Halt's leg.

_**Hay, sorry about the super long wait. I'll try and be better, things just got crazy. Hope you liked it.**_


End file.
